User talk:Cloudkit01
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the SWAT page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- The Tom (Talk) 16:34, March 12, 2012 Beta releases Could you provide a reference for the information that you're adding to the beta releases page, otherwise it will be removed. Tom Talk 08:05, July 14, 2012 (UTC) hi! its good to see new people on the wiki (im just a member :)), so where are you from (oh and by the way could you help me a sec by just clicking on this link) Latest edits Hello Cloudkit, We are grateful for many of your latest edits regarding GTA's voice actors, however, there are two points you should consider: #Follow our Image Policy; a proper name and a license. #Don't create articles for one-time voice actors, such as Dennis Predovic; sure he voiced Jim in GTA4, but as a minor character who had only one or two lines - instead, make a link to the actor's page on either Wikipedia or IMDb. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:59, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Images Please follow the wiki's image policy (i.e. proper names, licenses). -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:51, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :Follow the Goddamned policy! If you can't follow the image policy, then don't upload any more images. This is a final warning. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 05:34, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :Since you've uploaded 7 images (all deleted now) since Ilan's final warning, I've blocked you for one day for each image uploaded. When your block expires, if you upload even one more image outside policy it's going to become permanent. Jeff (talk| ) 06:05, November 23, 2012 (UTC) December 2012 Because of your recent actions on the "Request for promotion" page, you are now blocked for two weeks (which is a rather "soft" block). You have no right to change or remove other users' votes. You can only remove your own request (remove the entire request) or vote for other users, but you can't change what other people wrote. As for your request, I closed it. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 20:26, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Dude I'm sorry about everything ok. I don't know everything like you do or everyone here. I have autsum or autsem or whatever I have ok. Look I have that ever since I was two years old and I was not happy about having that. So just give me one chance one chance ok I will do everthing you say ok just one chance and can we just bury the hachet about everything. I'm also the founder of the new wiki so that's just makes me as a administrator, but not here, the other wiki that I was just mentioning and talking about. Maybe you can read I what wrote up there over what you wrote down. Cloudkit01 (talk • home) 21:39, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, alright. I give you one, last chance, but promise me you won't make any promotion requests any time soon, OK? I'm really sorry, I didn't know you have autism. You are unblocked. :And on another note: being admin on another admin (especially if you created the wiki) doesn't mean much on the GTA Wiki; we have no businesses with any other wiki. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 05:18, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ILan. Cloudkit01 06:10, December 10, 2012 (UTC)Cloudkit01 Happy Holidays! Happy Holidays and a happy New Year Cloudkit! Boomer8 (talk) 07:34, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, you too Boomer8! Cloudkit01 20:09, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi can i please ask, what did you change on the Candy Suxx page.. Im just interested :) Oh just nothing just fixing on something on Candy Suxxx page and whatnot.Cloudkit01 03:33, December 14, 2012 (UTC)Cloudkit01 Hey Cloudkit I didn't ask that question about the candy suxx page, just so you know. Boomer8 (talk) 07:33, December 14, 2012 (UTC)